A Fantastic Time: A Fantastic Beasts Fan Fiction
by Dr.Daniel
Summary: Eliana finds herself going back in time and falling into a stranger's mystical suitcase. Her growing veterinarian skills help her as she travels with this handsome stranger. Will she ever get home to her own time period or will she decide to live the rest of her life with this handsome man?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The suitcase came out of no where and then the floor came faster. As body and concrete collided, Eliana looked back, the case was covered in a brown worn leather and there were chipped sections where the fabric underneath showed through. There were many places where the stitching was frayed and the gold clips were dull and darkened. Eliana sat up and rubbed the various parts that had been affected by the fall. She looked around, there were a few staggering people around but no one she could ask her burning questions to. Her first question was obvious, _who leaves a suitcase in the middle of a pathway_ and her second question was, _where was she?_ This questions was more easily answered than the first. Her first clue came to her senses, the sounds of water crashing softly against a solid wall with the smell of smoke and polluted salt water. Getting to her feet, she began to dust herself off and adjusted her scarf around herself once more. As she looked up, her last clue stood blatantly in front of her. _Holy shit, I've found the Titanic,_ she thought and continued to stare at the vessels massive size. Wooden boards stood in front of her and ran over the platforms edge, bridging the gap to the ship's doors.

"Okay." Eliana said out loud to no one. "That's a ship and I'm at a dock." Her second questioned was answered. With a sense of accomplishment she turned around again to find someone, anyone who could answer her very last question, _how did she get here_?

Her Uncle's house had always smelled of burnt toast. It was something that was blatantly noticeable the second the door was opened. Eliana was her Uncle's carer and went to visit him every weekend. This Friday afternoon Eliana walked through the front door to find her Uncle sitting at his favourite spot at the kitchen table. She placed her bag on the chair next to him and began to remove her white coat. He had just taken a bite out of his black singed toast slice and immediately picked up his cup of tea to gulp it down. After taking in a gasp of air to clear his throat, he looked up at her.

"Hello darling! How are we doing today?" Eliana pushed out her regular chair and sat down hard. She braced her head with her hand as she could barely balance the weight of her day.

"Trying to digest all the terminology of the day." She leaned forward more, the information became too heavy for her to sit up straight. Her uncle chuckled as he sipped his tea again.

"You wanted to go to Veterinary school. Lord knows why, you don't even like animals."

"I may not like them, but they're still better than people" The weight overpowered her and she laid her head down flat on the table, her arms folded in front of her. The joke made her uncle laugh even louder. He grabbed the walker from his side. Slowly, he proceeded to push all of his weight upon it and was able to stand. His left calf was void of muscle after a horrible accident when he was younger. This left him disabled and in need of help since his wife had passed 5 years ago. As he made his way to the sink with the dishes on the walkers tray, his left leg was stiff and seemed to act like a pirate's pegged leg. He began to put the dishes in the sink, they clattered as they hit the steel bottom. Eliana sat up and looked over her shoulder.

"What are we needing help with this weekend, Uncle Oliver?" He **maneuvered** the walker to turn and face Eliana.

"The attic." He said as he used his finger to point over to the square shaped door in the ceiling above the living room. Although the house was just one story, her Uncle Oliver was still lucky enough to have an attic to store the families belongings. Slowly he made his way to the living room to instruct her further. Eliana dramatically rolled her upper body in a circular motion and landed flat once again on the table's surface. "Oh come now, I promise you it will be eventful."

Eliana got up and followed her uncle.

"Eventful? What, have you been keeping a sitcom up there?" They both chuckled at the joke and Eliana pulled down the handle to the attic door and slowly lowered the latter to enter.

"You know how I like to keep the family history intact. I've got a ton of old artifacts up there. Should make for investigating." Half way up the ladder now, Eliana turned back to her uncle who started to make himself comfortable in his trusty armchair, a good book sitting on the arm rest waiting for him.

"So I'm to spend my weekend organising, while you get to stay out of the dust?" He wiggled his bottom deeper in the chair as if to prove a point. Eliana silently laughed to herself and continued to travel the rest of the way into the attic.

Once she had reached the attic floor, she ducted to avoid a giant spider web. She decided that the fastest way to get through all this garbage was to go to the back wall and make her way forward. Uncle Oliver had told her many stories about her ancestors. His stories mostly evolved around the strange happenings of her grandfather. She knew at some point she'd reach her grandfather's trunk, something of legends.

Hours passed and multiple trash bags and been thrown to the floor below. Her uncle would cough in protest but Eliana would remind him how good it was to declutter, especially his odd collection of magazines from the 1950s. Suddenly Eliana reached the infamous trunk. Excitement flooded her body as she quickly began flipping the clips. The clips were completely rusted and flakes fell at the impatience of her finger tips. The trunk slowly let out a low and ominous growl as she lifted the top. The dust that erupted caused her to cough several times and she fanned a hand in front of her face. When everything settled the only noise that could be heard was the small roar of the television uncle Oliver wasn't watching. His snores melodically blended with the noise. Eliana's eyes quickly scanned the trunk's contents. Various old dusty books were stacked in no certain order. Papers and pictures lined the trunk's insides and Eliana's hand quivered as she reached to pull one off. The picture was of a group of children in black robes with a small emblem on the left breast. They all had their arms around each other, smiling as if someone had just blurted out a joke before the photo's final flash. Eliana smiled along with them. As she put the photo aside, she could have sworn she saw the people move out of the corner of her eye. Shaking her head of that ridiculous thought, she turned back to the trunk and her hands dived down again to pull out various books that baffled her…

"Uncle Oliver?" A faint _'yes'_ was heard above the sounds of laughter from some sitcom.

"Umm who is Bathilda Bagshot? I've never heard of her? Was she just a random author from England?" Uncle Oliver requested she bring the book down for him to examine. Eliana clambered down the ladder, the book in hand. Uncle Oliver took it and looked it over. He examined the cover with his hand, tracing the indented lettering with his fingers carefully. Turning the spine, he readjusted his specks on his nose as if he was focusing a microscope.

"A History of Magic." He read aloud. He chuckled once and sat quietly for a minute. The silence was just long enough to become slowly awkward. He looked up at her after a time and smiled. "Grandfather use to collect such obscure books. He used to tell me he study this at his boarding school in England. Ha. Can you imagine?"

"Studied what? Magic? A history of it? Like Houdini or something?" She began to thumb through the book's pages. Pictures and words blurred as the pages went from one side of it's binding to another.

"Couldn't tell you my dear. Father was somewhat of a strange one. Always seemed to be hiding something from your dad and I. Mother would never explain why sometimes odd things would happen with father. We just assumed he was a bit quirky. He was odd but he was a great father." Uncle Oliver's eyes could be seen scanning his memories. " _There is always magic within us,_ he would say. Always wanted us to keep reaching for the impossible." She adjusted the weight of the book, back and forth in her hands. "My favourite however was that Fantastical Beasts book he had. If you find that one, make sure you set it aside and read it. Such imagination. I believe the author was a lizard of some kind." He laughed a little.

"A lizard wrote a book?"

"I believe the author's name is Newt something." Eliana rolled her eyes and proceeded back up the ladder.

Reaching into the trunk again she shuffled book after book looking for the title her Uncle had suggested. On top of a pile, sat the title _Fantastical Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander._ She laughed silently to herself at the name of the author. She opened the book to the middle and began scanning the content. After a couple of sentences she closed it. She put the book down on her lap and looked over to the opened trunk. Her mind began to try and piece her grandfather's past together with the items she had found. What was a black halloween cauldron for? As she continued to stare at the trunk's contents, she noticed the edge of the trunk's lining was rolled in the middle. She leaned over the trunk's edge and pressed down on the corner. Her fingertips felt a crack behind the lining and quickly let go so that the corner rolled to its previous position. She looked closer and leaned in more, her torso practically inside the trunk. Curious, she peeled back the lining to find a cut out door. Slowly and carefully she tried to open the little door and eventually the door gave way as she pushed it sideways with her fingertips. White and thick cobwebs covered its contents but she bravely stuck her hand inside and pulled out an intricately detailed box. The box had a small handle and Eliana pulled it open slowly. Inside she found a necklace with two spheres surrounding an hour glass. She looked around her as if someone would pop out behind a box and bust her for having found something that her grandfather obviously wanted to keep hidden. After removing the necklace from the box, her fingers began to explore. As her fingers moved around the spheres, she noticed that they were both on an axis and could actually rotate around the hour glass. She smirked to herself and her hands delicately pinched the sides of the necklace. Just as she was about to give the spheres a spin, uncle Oliver broke her concentration.

"Eliana, come, let's make tea and continue this tomorrow." Without thinking Eliana quickly put the necklace in her back pocket and collected the Newt book. Before she left she shut the trunk and locked it.

After helping Uncle Oliver into bed for the night, Eliana flung herself onto her bed with a bag filled with her study material. Reaching down, she pulled out her Vet terminology book and opened it to where her notepad and pen was. A couple hours past and the vocabulary became ancient text that she kept trying to decipher. She could feel the bags under her eyes slowly pulling down on her face and she ran her thumb and pointer finger across them to try. As she removed her hands a gold glint caught her gaze. Turning towards the nightstand, the gold text of the old book caught the light and shimmered, beckoning Eliana to open it. It didn't take much convincing for her to stop studying and start reading something more entertaining. Shifting herself deeper into the bed's comfy paradise, she opened the book and began to read. The words filled her head and she starred intently at the contents. _What was this book playing at? Werewolves? Mermaids? What the hell was a Billywig?_ Eliana never got to meet her grandfather and now more than ever she wish her Uncle's stories had some truth behind them, she wanted to know why he had such an obsession with magic. That's when she remembered the necklace and delved deep into her pocket and brought it out. It's chain was ridiculously long and she realised she could probably wrap it around her three times in order to make it a normal length. Placing the chain around her neck, she let her fingers drag across it's chain, feeling each and every notch. When her fingers reached the spheres, her fingertips immediately felt at home at their sides. Rubbing her fingertips back and forth she could feel the sphere longing to spin. Slowly she started to spin the spheres, something inside her wanted to see them spin as fast as they could go. Quickly, she snapped her fingers against the sphere's edges and watched as everything, including the necklace, began to blur.

Then she wasn't there anymore. The bed, the room, the house, nothing was the same and she found herself tripping over this suitcase, in the middle of a port, God knows when or where. This brought Eliana back to her first question. _Who owns this suitcase_?

 _Click._

Slowly and unsure of the noise, Eliana turned around and looked down at the suitcase. The clasp on the left side had become unhinged and was sticking upright like a flag pole. Kneeling down next to the case, she slowly pushed the clasp down again until she heard a firm click. After a beat, the clasp flung itself open again and the right side followed. All the blood from Eliana's face drained to her toes as the case began to open. As the cover began to fall to the ground, in what felt like slow motion, Eliana felt a strong tug. The sensation was as if she was falling and flying at the same time. Suddenly the port and ship had been left behind and Eliana was falling down a wooden ladder. She quickly stuck out her elbows to try and catch herself but instead she fell to the ground with a booming bodyslam.

"Ouch…" Eliana growned into the floor as she lay in her imprint on the wooden floor. All around her were the sounds of clattering glass and banging of metal buckets against each other. She slowly lifted her torso off the ground with her hands and began to cough and sputter from all the dust debris. Once she was sitting on her knees, she looked around at her surroundings. Shelves upon shelves covered the walls, each containing a row of glass bottles or metallic rusty buckets. Odd tools sat on the work benches on either side of her and she used the closest one to help her get on her feet. Books of weird looking recipes, plants and a black cauldron met her gaze as she started to walk. Reaching the end of the work bench immediately to her left was a door way. Eliana cautiously peeked her head out.

"Hello?" She called out. Eliana wasn't quite sure what to do in this instance, for surely if she encountered anyone inside a suitcase, she would instantly go insane. Hadn't she already gone insane? She was inside a suitcase, she fell inside a suitcase and was now walking around inside it. This suitcase had a shed in it. Was she high? Was she hallucinating? Had her uncle accidentally put one of his pills into her tea before bed? A million questions came to the front of her mind, so quickly and so intensely, that she almost didn't notice the sea monster lion creature passing by the door. As her vision came into view and the creature locked gazes with her, Eliana knew she was having one bad acid trip. Somehow, someway, someone had slipped acid into her system and now she was having a crazy episode. The sea lion's stance told Eliana she wasn't welcome and it began to slowly advance on her, never losing eye contact.

"WHAT. IN. THE. ACTUAL. HELL." Eliana drew a deep breath in after every word that fell from her lips. The animal started towards her slowly and patiently. Eliana knew exactly what behaviour it was mimicking and she quickly realised she was running out of space to retreat in the shed. As she continued to step back, her heel caught on the bottom of the ladder and she flung her hands back to balance herself against it. The sea lion thing was now in the door way and getting ready to pounce when suddenly that flying and falling notion struck Eliana. The image of the sea monster cub pouncing at her blurred, she could feel a hand grasp her shoulder and pull.

"Merlins' Beard where did you come from?!"

**If you enjoyed this fan fiction, please head over to my tumblr account. ( )***

Peace. Love. Chicken Grease.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Where did you come from? And - and how did you get into my case?" It took Eliana a couple of minutes to gain visibility back. She now found herself sitting on a bench next a man in a blue waist coat. _Who is this clown?_ She thought. The man was holding the brown leather suitcase she had apparently fallen into and the sea monster lion thing…

"What the hell is in that case?" Eliana began to retreat on the bench, scooting as far from the man as she could. The man held the suitcase gently like a newborn baby.

"What did you do? You didn't touch anything did you? Did anything bite you? I've had that happen before you see."

"BITE ME?" She exclaimed. Nothing had bitten her, but the though alone made her try to cover her vital body parts. Suddenly, her senses kicked in and that ever present question came crawling back into her mind. _Where am I?_ This did not look like the port she was on when she fell into the suitcase. Looking in both directions, Eliana's entire body froze. There was nothing but water. Nothing but ocean for miles and miles. Anyway she turned her head, there was nothing to help her differentiate where she was. "Oh my God." She gasped as she quickly was piecing together what happened. Eliana quickly got up and started to run to the other end of the ship.

"Ms? Ms? Are you alright? I have to know you're okay." The man called after her. "Not again." He muttered to himself and ran after Eliana.

When she reached the back of the ship, all she could see was the waves and ripples in the ocean. The last traces that she had been there. Frantic, Eliana began trying to look for an escape, although she knew that none would come. The man finally managed to catch up to her and bent over to place the suitcase on the ground. He then braced himself on his knees, catching his breath.

"How did I get get here? How did I get on this ship? What the hell is that case? How do you have a world in there? Where did you get a sea monster lion thing and why the hell are you wearing Mr Darcy's clothes?" At the last question, the man looked at his coat side to side and then spun around trying to get a 360 view of his attire.

"Well my fashion has never had complaints before." He said trying to be witty, which stopped Eliana in her tracks.

"Of all the questions I asked and you chose the one about your coat…" The man could tell she was getting flustered and he quickly shook a finger as if to scold himself from not noticing. He walked over to her and coxed her over to another bench. Without hesitation Eliana allowed herself to be herded to a new bench.

"Well it seems you've had the misfortune of being in my case when I boarded the ship. I'm sure you know that this ship is headed back to England. The lion sea monster as you so put it, is a Nundu and I raised her from a cub. You're very lucky I got you out when I did, she can be vey dangerous."

Eliana stared at the man, wide eyed. _This man is on acid too._ The man's eyes darted back and forth, trying to catch some glimpse that she understood what he was saying.

"Something tells me you had no idea what I'm talking about." He put a puzzled finger to his lips.

"First of all, your suitcase like ATE me. It wasn't like I just opened it and climbed on in. Ummm England? I can't go to England, I don't even have my passport!. Look one minute I'm in my Uncle's house, playing with this weird necklace thing, and now I'm here, talking to you crazy man about Nundooos. I think my Uncle must have mistakenly put one of his pills in my coffee and I'm just hallucinating all of this. You are just a terrible terrible trip and I'm going to wake up probably in a park somewhere with my head in a wastebasket." Eliana had reached the point of hysteria now, something she hoped would help spiral this nightmare into reality. The man was quiet, still pondering. His gaze never leaving hers. _If this is real, he's going to kill me. I messed with the wrong guy's suitcase._ "Listen, I'm not sure who you are, but I mean I don't have any money or anything of value on me…" His thoughtful smirk turned into a full on smile, he chuckled to himself and shook his head.

"How do you not know what a Time Turner is?"

"A what?"

"The necklace, the necklace that you had. The one you were playing with before you ended up here?"

"Guy, listen, I have no idea what you are talking about. It's like you're talking in tongues or something." He put his head in both his hands and let out a frustrating sigh loudly.

"Where is the necklace now? If you want to get back home, all you need to do is… "play with it again"." Eliana was never more relieved to hear these words. She quickly dug a hand into her pockets. Her fingers grasped air. All the blood in her body rushed to her toes and she instantly felt sick. Frantically, she began to give herself a pat down, checking every inch. The man kept thinking and staring. "I can't find it." She cried, without thinking she went to go for the case again. Without a moments hesitation, the man grabbed the case and flung it to his chest.

"If you go in there again, She will kill you." He pointed a finger at Eliana sternly. "I will take you down there as long as you promise to remain calm." Her headed bobbed up and down like a freak bobblehead. The man put the suitcase down on the ground and opened it. He stepped inside and began down the infamous ladder. As soon as his head was out of sight, a hand stuck out and offered her support as she descended down.

Once inside the case's shed, Eliana didn't move and kept looking out the door to see if that Nundodo was waiting for her.

"She won't bother you if I'm here." He said leaning against the work bench. Quickly, Eliana turned and began turning everything upside down, looking for this turner. "If you don't know what a time turner is, how on earth did you manage to get your hands on one?" He asked, mainly to himself as he thoughtfully nibbled his thumbnail.

"I'll explain that when you explain how you have a zoo in a suitcase."

"It's a charm, I'm a wizard and a magizoologist - in muggle terms, I'm somewhat of what you might call a zoologist, but I study magical creatures." Eliana turned around.

"If I hadn't seen that thing or had fallen into a suitcase world, I'd be running… but for some reason, I'm starting to think this is real. Either that or I'm having one crazy dream." She stood up and walked over to the man. "So you're a wizard…someone who does magic stuff?" He laughed and nodded his head. "I found this turner thing with my grandfather's stuff. It had all these magic books and witchy stuff. Did wizards invent time travel?" Before Eliana could ask anymore questions, the man put a finger to her lips. Her eyes looked down at his finger, taken back by this physical contact.

"I can see this is all a bit much. You're stuck with me now, as you've said you have no documents and your time turner doesn't seem to be popping up. Time Turners are magically possessed objects that allow you to travel throughout time, though without having it in your possession, I'm afraid you're stuck here." Eliana's face sank, she thought of her uncle back in her time. He needed her to care for him and what would he think when she wasn't in her room in the morning? The man could see the worry in her eyes. He removed his finger from her lips and held it out for her to shake.

"In all this confusion, I realised you don't know how I am. Newt Scamander."

"YOU'RE THE GUY FROM THE BOOK! YOU WROTE THAT BOOK!" Eliana without thinking grabbed Newt's lapel and shook him about.

"I beg your pardon?" Newt said as he took control of her arms and put them to her side.

"My grandfather had your book! I've read it, Magical creatures and where to search for them?"

"Where to find them…" He said curiously. "I haven't written it yet. Is it any good?" He smirked at her. Eliana was miles away. All those stories Uncle Oliver had told her about her grandfather was flooding back to her. Her grandfather must have been whatever this guy is."

"So if my grandfather had your books, does this make him some magic being like you? A wizard?"

"I could only imagine." Newt paused, thinking to himself again. _Did he really want another muggle companion?_ "We have quite a journey ahead of us, I'll answer your questions and help you find out more information about your wizard grandfather, but you need to be my assistant for that time. We'll look into sorting out your time turner troubles and get you back home."

She wasn't doing anything else at the moment. "Yeah sure." She smiled at him. "I'm Eliana Wood, by the way." The corner's of Newt's mouth curled into a grand smile. He clapped his hands and turned on his heel, grabbing a pale as he did so.

"Fantastic. Now grab those pales, you'll be helping me feed the Nundu." Eliana felt uneasy as she picked up the rather heavy pales. As she was about to walk out the shed door, Newt turned again and blocked her way.

"First, you have to answer a question for me."

"Ummm sure thing. Fire away."

"Who is Mr. Darcy?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The trip to England was long. As the ship continued it's journey Newt and Eliana did a lot of talking, mostly Newt answering questions that Eliana had. Some of them were complex and Newt would have to take long pauses in between explanations, others made Newt roll his eyes to the stereotypical muggle curiosity. Every once in a while Eliana had to pinch herself just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Newt allowed her to roam around his suitcase, introducing her to the animals and how to care for them, though she as still skittish when it came to feeding the Nundu.

The day before they were set to port in England, Newt and Eliana were eating their last dinner in the suitcase shack. Newt had made a delicious shepherds pie and Eliana couldn't believe how hungry she was. As Newt handed her a plate of food, she immediately drove her fork into the meaty mess.

"Our best bet when we land in England is to get you back to your own time. I know a place we can find a time turner." He took his fork and indulged himself.

"Are they easily come by?" Eliana spoke as she nervously ran her hand through her hair.

"I should say not. They are most definitely illegal in the wizarding world. How you came about one is quite remarkable." Newt laughed. "Don't worry, I know a man who gets things off the radar." He slyly smiled. Eliana was no stranger to that cheeky smile. It had a way of making her feel warm and she smiled back.

"What will you do once I'm gone?" She asked casually.

"Get some peace and quiet" Eliana gasped at his response and acted as if she would throw her fork at him. Newt put his arms up in order to defend himself. "I'm kidding. I'm off to visit my dear friend Dumbledore at Hogwarts. I'm in the process of publishing that book. I better make sure I do it now." Newt references to Eliana's grandfather copy of his book.

"Hogwarts is that wizarding school?" Newt nodded as he consumed his food. "And you believe that's where my grandfather's picture was taken? The one where he was wearing those robes?" He nodded his head again to her question, something he was growing used to. Eliana wished she could stay and visit this school, she wanted to learn more about her grandfather and her role in this world she was being introduced to. As she stared into space, suddenly a metal bucket crashed to the floor, erupting in a loud noise, jolting Newt and Eliana.

"What was that?" Eliana exclaimed. Newt got up, he picked up the bucket and examined it. It had been on his shelf, completely secure. He examined the shelf and couldn't for the life of him figure out how it had fallen. He shrugged to himself as he put the bucket back in it's rightful place.

"Not sure, freak accident I guess." Eliana blinked and was over the weird mishap. Newt decided to take this opportunity to go about and get the creature's dinner ready. Eliana took the hint and gathered the human dishes and started to clean up, as she did every night. They had a neat system that worked between the two of them. Eliana felt it almost frightfully comforting how at home she was sharing the space with Newt. Not only was he great company, but he was actually helping her with her Veterinarian skills, wither he knew it or not. She was still getting use to the weirdness of all of this, but had embraced it head on. The nightly ritual of feeding the animals began their long talks about life.

"So you know these houses that your school has? Ravenmore and Snake place?" Newt tried to stifle a loud chuckle as he began feeding the Demiguise.

"Slytherin and Ravenclaw?" He corrected.

"Whatever, I mean you wizards have some weird names. Anyway, so what house were you in?"

"Hufflepuff. Best house there is." Newt said as his Demiguise crawled onto his shoulder, looking for food particles that Newt may have hidden on himself.

"I bet everyone says their house is the best." Eliana was replenishing the creature's water supply and came over to help Newt remove the Demiguise from his shoulders.

"I can honestly say ours is the best house."

"Give me one good reason why." Eliana smirked as she stood close in front of him. He turned his head to look at her and smiled.

"Because I was in it." His grin grew wider as he showed her his pearly white teeth. Eliana rolled her eyes at him and went back to the water, splashing his playfully with some.

"Get over yourself Mr. Scamander or your head may not be able to fit through the door."

The black smoke from the ship's boilers filled the air and Newt quickly freed his handkerchief from his chest pocket and held it over his mouth to prevent himself from coughing. He followed the crowd quickly, carrying his precious suitcase. He passed through muggle customs with no problem. He took the handkerchief from his chest pocket once more and wiped the nervous sweat from his forehead and kept walking. Newt then traveled by train and taxi to get to London. When he finally reached the brick wall, he discreetly tapped it and the wall opened for him. Quickly he departed through it.

Once behind the safety of the walls, he quickly set down his case and opened it. He stick a hand into it and grasped Eliana's back. Slowly and carefully, Eliana ventured out of the case.

"Do you have to swing the case while you walk?" She said trying to steady herself on still land. Newt rolled his eyes, he was used to Eliana's nagging.

"It's a natural swing, something you grow used to."

"Where are we?" She asked as she looked around. It looked to be a normal London street upon first glance, but once Eliana began to really look around, she found that items were floating in shop windows and people were chanting spells and charms. This was the world of her grandfather, something her Uncle Oliver had taken as a mental condition. It was all real, it wasn't just stories. If only her uncle could see this, he would have a new found respect for his father and his world. The question that was sitting in the back of her mind was, why did this stop with her grandfather? The gene couldn't have gone away, it must still live within the family somewhere.

Eliana's mind was in such a mess that she almost didn't feel Newt's arm link with hers. She knew he could sense her curiosity and that comforting smile etched itself across his face. Eliana almost wished she could wipe it away, that smile made her feel too comfortable and safe. Almost, as if by magic itself, a smile responded back to him.

They strolled together like that for what seemed like ages. Newt showed her all the different shops of the wizarding world, explaining their significance and what they needed to purchase where. Eliana recognised some items and books from her grandfather's trunk.

Suddenly, the atmosphere became gloomy, the busy people crowding the streets began to become black scarce figures, cowering in the dark corners of the lane. Looking around, Eliana felt as though they were in a completely different area all together. Her fears were confirmed when Newt's grip when from her arm, to her hand. She linked fingers with him almost automatically.

"Newt, where are we?" She said in almost whisper. She could see that he was squinting at the signs on the shops, looking for something specific. A towering post homed a sign that read, _Knockturn Ally._ They turned a corner and walked down a staircase and at the bottom was a worn down looking shack. The sign above this door read Borgin and Burkes.

There was no bell to chime at their presence in the shop. The dark and dank atmosphere was almost enough to make Eliana want to run in the opposite direction. The artefacts inside were just as depressing as the interior. As Newt went to the counter, Eliana started to look at all the merchandise, picking up one obscure object after another. As she turned to pick up something else,she collided with Newt's chest.

"Must you touch everything?" He said in an exasperated voice.

"Okay okay sorry!" She exclaimed as she put her hands behind her back like a child. A man came up behind the counter and Newt turned around to speak to him.

"Mr. Borgin." He said as he tipped his head in acknowledgement. Eliana tailed behind, uncertain of the man who had joined them.

"Mr. Scamander, long time no see. Heard about your little mishap in America, you let a Murtlap bite a muggle huh?"

"Of all the things I did in New York and that's the thing you stick with? Not the fact I helped catch a dangerous wizard?"

"Who? Grindlewald? Please, I've dealt with worse." The man leaned against the counter. "What can I do for you Scamander?" Newt looked back at Eliana. He reached for her arm and removed her from behind his back to place her front and centre.

"Seems she used a Time Turner by accident and has now lost it. We need to get another one to send her back." Mr. Borgin looked Eliana over, she froze, not sure what to expect from this exchange.

"Scamander, I know you did not bring a muggle into my presence…. have you?" Newt quickly stood next to you, his arm coming between you and Borgin.

"Just give us what we need and she won't ruin your disgusting reputation." Snarling Borgin rolled his eyes at Newt. He rubbed a hand across his forehead. "I can't just give you a Time Turner, she's been here for how long and she hasn't become disfigured or died? This wasn't any ordinary Time Turner Scamander. She's must have one of those tampered True Turners. The dark market has been buzzing about people tampering with time turners to allow them to go back how ever far or for how ever long. It doesn't have any hour-restriction charm. Now that the ministry's got most of the time turners destroyed, I'd say that your chances of getting this thing to it's own time is a bit pointless without that original turner." Eliana's heart dropped again and her pulse slowed. In her mind all she could think about was her Uncle and her real life back in her time.

"Couldn't she alter the future with her staying here?"

"Look Scamander, I'm not a professor, as long as she doesn't interact with any family what harm is she gonna do, other than being a muggle on Knockturn Ally."

Eliana wasn't paying attention to the exchange that was happening between Newt and Borgin. She was stuck in 1929. There was no getting home to her own time. She had looked everywhere for that time turner and it was no where to be seen. She most certainly had it when she fell into the case, but it had suddenly disappeared. Never again would she see her family and friends, she was horribly and utterly alone. Emotions and though ran wild and lose in Eliana and before she knew it the sound of exploding glass behind her sobered her brain immediately. Newt and Eliana turned quickly to see a section of Borgin's shop up and shatter.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" He cried and jumped over the counter to the mess, he withdrew a wand from his pocket and began pointing it outside the window. He searched the streets for the person responsible.

Eliana looked at Newt frantically, not sure how to handle a wizarding attack. Newt quickly picked up his case and stuck his arm out to invite Eliana to him.

"Eliana, quickly, come." Without hesitation, Eliana ran to Newt's side and wrapped her arms around him as he did the same. Holding her close, he flicked his wand and the walls of the shop quickly vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When the confusion and disordered cleared, Eliana tried to steady herself against Newt. After spending so much time with him over the past couple weeks, she realised this was the first time she was this close to touching him. Previously their encounters had been to avoid almost all contact. Subconsciously, she looked up at him. He looked down at her and for a second they stared into each others eyes.

"Oh erm, let me help you." He said as he slowly and carefully pushed Eliana away from his person. Eliana blushed as she moved a lose bunch of hair from her face. Trying to recoup, she looked around and noticed the giant castle in the background.

"Holy crap, how did we get here? Where did the shop go?"

"Wasn't sure what was going on, so I thought better to apperate out of there quickly than find out." Eliana had just learned to nod her head and accept what Newt said. Since meeting Newt, she felt as though she had tapped into something within herself that she didn't understand. It was as if something that had been buried deep within her being, was being drawn out by all the nonsense that Newt was teaching her of this new world. She felt that something she had been missing in her life was close to the surface. Snapping back into reality, Eliana noticed that she was alone and looked around to find Newt halfway up a path to the castle. Quickly she began running after him.

The inside of the castle was cool and damp. Newt seem to know where he was going and Eliana followed closely not wanting to be lost in her curiosity. After many hallways and staircases, Newt reached a door and knock loudly. A voice from within permitted entry and Newt pushed the heavy wooden door open. Within the room Eliana could see a man older and definitely wiser with his snow white beard and interesting choice in headwear. His robes draped across his arms as he crossed them.

"Mr. Scamander." He walked around a desk. Newt's smile grew into a large grin and walked quickly to the man's side. Eliana slowly and cautiously entered the room and looked around. The walls were covered in pictures and images and the conversation and footsteps reverberated off the walls of the castle's stoney interior. As she followed Newt to the man at the front of the room, she passed wooden desks and chairs. As the two men got out of their long friendly embrace, Newt and the man looked at Eliana.

"Dumbledore, this is Eliana Wood. She used a time turner to stow away in my case AND she's a muggle."

"We had to lead with that." Eliana looked at Newt and he gave a cheeky smirk. "Hi Dumbledore, very pleased to meet you." Dumbledore without changing his appearance, took Eliana's hand and slowly shook it. Suddenly he stopped and held her hand sternly as if trying to read her thoughts. He began to look back and forth between Newt and Eliana. This began to make Eliana uncomfortable and looked at Newt with 'help me' eyes. Dumbledore quickly let go and slowly a smile reached his face.

"The pleasure is all mine." Dumbledore turned and looked to Newt. "How can I help you Mr. Scamander?" He walked back to his original spot in his chair behind his desk. As he looked up at the pair he elegantly intertwined his fingers together in front of him.

"Well Dumbledore as you know I'm currently working at the Ministry but I've come back to England to write my manuscript. I need a low key place in which I can begin writing it. I've heard rumours that your grounds keeper is away for a time. Is his hut available? I'll only need a month or so and I'm due back to my regular position at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures." Newt nodded his head and placed his hands on either side of his coat, parading his proud status. Dumbledore rolled his eyes and stretched out his arms across his desk.

"Scamander, you know you are not a favourite of Headmaster Dippet, especially after the incident that lead to your early leave." Newt blushed and looked down shyly. "However," Dumbledore stood and balanced his body against his spread out fingers. "I believe I can provide a convincing recommendation that Ms. Wood and yourself help around the grounds and tend to our roaming creatures." At the mention of her name, Eliana turned to face both the men again. She had began to walk the front of the room and had been sidetracked by an interesting book on transfigurations. Dumbledore turned to Eliana.

"Ms. Wood, I will also speak to Headmaster Dippet, that you attend some classes as well as assisting Mr Scamander. I dare say I won't have you traveling all this way for nothing." Eliana and Newt both looked at each other puzzled and back at Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore?" He asked, wondering if he was going to enlighten them both with an explanation.

"Oh she's not a muggle, Scamander. You're most definitely a witch Ms. Wood." Without warning Eliana started to hysterically laugh. She couldn't control it. The thought of her being magical in anyway was absolutely ridiculous. She was clumsy and there were moments where unexplained things happened to her, but that wasn't magic, that wasn't anything but coincidences. She looked over at Newt who was once again thinking, his finger was bent in front of his mouth and his eyes were glazed over. Then the lights inside his head went off and he looked at Eliana with a new found revelation.

"Of course! Why didn't I see it before, the bucket in the case and the wreckage in the shop, that was you!" He laughed, obviously entertained by this new information.

"Oh come on, you can't honestly think that was me Newt."

"It seems as though our American counterparts are not as up to par with their muggle born tracking." Eliana continued to laugh, but slowly the laugh turned into a chuckle and when no one else joined in the joke, she began to realise that both of them were deadly serious.

"Okay listen, I've been on board with this whole wizard world thing, but ME? A witch? This is where I have to call your bluff. I don't even have magical parents! My parents hated my grandfather, my father in particular wished he had him in an asylum for all the crazy nonsense he would try to teach my uncle and him. I'm sorry but this I just can't simply believe." Dumbledore just calmly walked around his desk and stood in front of Eliana.

"Have you ever had things happen to you that you felt were coincidences? Things you couldn't explain?" As the words were comprehended by Eliana, she instantly had flash backs of several instances in her youth were she had random things break when she was overwhelmed or emotional. Memories came rushing to her. Those times her father and mother yelled at her for breaking something when she wasn't even aware of it. The time she was sent to the principals office for sending a bully flying with a single look. Her whole life her parents had called her random mishaps, coincidences. Every lecture ended with how she should try to control these coincidences. When she reached high school, she had become very good at controlling her emotions and therefore her "coincidences" , so good that they seemed to have stopped altogether. Why would they suddenly be returning when she discovered magic? If not because she was apart of this magical world and all it holds. Her thoughts and acceptance etched across her face for Dumbledore and Newt, both grinned slyly at her.

"Okay…I'll learn." She said, put quickly pointed a finger of warning. "but I'm still skeptical." Dumbledore held up his arms slightly and surrendered to her accusations.

"I guess we will have to see." He chuckled and turned to Newt. "I'd like you to come round later this evening to discuss the events of New York." Newt ran a hand through his messy cinnamon curls and nodded. Dumbledore reached into his cloak and handed Newt a set of large old fashion iron keys.

"I thought you were going to talk to the headmaster." Dumbledore smiled.

"Ignorance is bliss Mr Scamander."

The fire that Newt had made the hut was comforting. Eliana found herself drawn to it. After all she had witnessed and learned today, she found that the dancing embers helped her to settle her over curious mind. She was alone in the hut as Newt had gone to meet with Dumbledore after caring for his creatures in the case. Eliana dared not go in there alone. Newt's bowtruckle Pickett was curled up in Newt's scarf, fast asleep.

Eliana drew the blanket around herself, as if to feel a familiar embrace. She felt so much conflict inside herself. For most of her childhood she felt different and she could never seem to fill this unusual void. This void that she so desperately wanted to find. When her uncle told her stories about her grandfather, she remembered how upset her father would get. He would accuse his brother of putting lies into her head, saying Oliver was as bad as their father. Eliana had never really met her grandfather and yet when she heard about his magical life, that lonely void almost felt whole.

The door creaking open brought her back to her present. Seeing the conflict etched across her face, Newt slowly and gently entered the hut.

"Hope I didn't disturb you." Eliana smiled sadly at him.

"No, no. Just thinking about what house I'd like to be sorted in. Frankfurter or Slithering." Newt chuckled, he had to admire her for her ability to turn this confusion into humour.

"I have no idea what Frankfurter is supposed to be, but it's Slytherin not Slithering." She gave him a weak smile back and went back to staring at the fire. Newt's heart felt for the woman before him. He strode over to Eliana and plopped down beside her, sitting cross legged.

"What has your mind in a twister." He said sincerely. Eliana could see he had good intentions and turned back to the fire.

"I grew up knowing something about me was different than the rest of my family. I had unexplainable things happen to me constantly in my childhood. My parents would scold me and I never quite understood why. My uncle would tell me stories about my grandfather and I would feel a strong connection to him. I always said, "I want to be like grandfather when I grow up". My father would just tell me that my grandfather was a drunk who told stories to get attention. By the time I reached my teens, I just learned to get my "occurrences" under control but staying in control of my emotions constantly." As Eliana confided in Newt, he began to feel more connected to the stranger who had ambushed him. He too knew what it felt like to be out of place and out of sorts with others. He took her hand and enveloped it in between both of his. "I can't believe that after all this time, he wasn't some lunatic and it turns out I'm more like him than the rest of my family. I actually feel honoured that I'm the one who got his magical genes… well if I'm really a witch or something." She smiled at Newt and she suddenly realised that he was holding her hand tightly. He had protected it and covered it with both his hands.

"We are going to make sure you do your grandfather proud. You'll learn a lot from Hogwarts, it's a truly enchanted place. I'll even show you a thing or two. Eliana, you will fill that void, now knowing what you really are, you have a chance at a more satisfying future. Even when you go back to your time, you'll at least have learned the truth about yourself." These words meant more to Eliana in this moment than Newt would ever know. She put her other hand on top of his.

"Thank you Newt. That was beautiful." The meaningful moment suddenly hit both of them as if they knew their dynamic had changed. With a blink from both of them, their trance had faded and the two quickly released their grip. They found themselves acting like awkward teenagers, trying to grasp for an outlet.

"Well…term… you're very welcome." Newt quickly brought a hand to the back of his neck and rubbed it harder than he should, punishing himself for being so awkward.

"So… ummm… how… d-did the talk with Dumbledore go?" Newt had lightly explained why he was leaving New York when Eliana had first fallen in his case. This was Newt's cue to stand up and change the subject, not wanting to overwhelm the poor woman anymore than she had been today.

"Yes, yes it went well. It was good to see my old mentor." Eliana could sense Newt was hiding something.

"Good. That's great." The level of awkwardness had reach unspeakable levels and Eliana decided as she would be spending quite a lot of time with Newt, she would eventually get it out of him somehow.

As Eliana laid in the hut's cot to sleep, she couldn't help but feel excited for the month ahead of her. She knew she needed to find the time turner and get back to uncle Oliver as soon as possible, but she knew she needed to learn who and what she was.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Time seemed to fly as Eliana started taking classes at Hogwarts. Sometimes she would join the students in their lessons and other times she would have more advanced sessions with Dumbledore and Newt. Dumbledore was good at teaching Transfigurations, while Newt was able to teach her charms and dark arts. As she began to learn more of this new world, she began to feel more at peace with herself and found purpose. When Eliana wasn't in lessons she was busy practicing and reading. She would sit by the fire as Newt would sit across the room from her, writing his manuscript. They would both pull themselves away from their work to tend to Newt's creatures. Eliana found Newt to be a comforting presence in this misadventure that was her life now. Their interactions weren't as stiff as their time on the ship. She found that Newt was more playful and comfortable to talk to her in causal conversation. As Newt seemed to be writing more than talking these days, their time together was confined to their routines in the case.

The tin can didn't move. Eliana closed her eyes, envisioning in her mind what the proper pose was. Her wand felt smooth in her palm, she was still getting use to the feel of its connection to her.

 _Accio._ She recited aloud as she flicked her wand in what she was hoping was the correct fashion. The tin can didn't move. An exasperated look drowned Eliana as she stomped her foot in frustration. She pitched the bridge of her nose with her fingers and counted that this was the 10th try that had ultimately failed.

Newt finished tending to the Bowtruckles and their nests. As he turned, he could see Eliana desperately attempting to summon the can of food for the Mooncalves. He observed as she so obviously used the wrong flick to summon it. This was one that she had been struggling with, but Newt admired her for her determination. She had been trying to summon just about every object for a week now. He sighed as he saw the frustration in her stance as she yet again failed to obtain the object, though it wasn't long before that drive returned to her and she was getting ready to try again.

 _This is it._ Eliana thought to herself as she twisted her body and played with the wand in her hand. _This is gonna happen. I'm going to get that can._ She was about to say the incantation when suddenly she felt a warm body press to her back and arms began to slide along hers. They reached out and wrapped themselves around hers. Quickly turning to the left, she saw Newt's face.

"You're just missing the flick." He said as he helped her hand flick the wand correctly. Eliana starred at him blankly. She retained what he was saying but for some reason she was only able to focus on his eyes and their green glow. He looked back down at her and said it again, not sure she understood. "You know how we were discussing correct posture for the charms?" Eliana continued to be lost in Newt's eyes, not sure how to react to being so close to them. Newt smirked as he continued, "and you rolled your eyes at me for being so… uptight as you so delicately put it." This seemed to wake Eliana up.

"Right…right of course." As she finally seemed to understand what Newt was saying, he helped her practice the correct way to flick.

Newt turned slightly so that his mouth was almost touching Eliana's ear. He softly whispered, "Say the incantation." With each word that left his lips, Eliana's heart skipped a beat and she almost forgot everything she had learned in the past month. Thankfully the correct spell left her lips.

"Accio." She said breathlessly. The tin can across the room fluttered and suddenly gave way, shooting through the air until it landed in Eliana's other hand. Newt looked down at her, beaming with a thrilled grin. Eliana continued to stare at her hand that now held the can. She looked up at Newt, not believing she had finally did it. Quickly the demeanor in her face changed to sheer excitement. She turned to Newt and grabbed him into a massive embrace. Without thinking, Newt wrapped his arms around her as they both began to laugh. Some of the creatures peered over to see what all the excitement was, but lost interested fast and moved onto eating. As the moment died down, the two looked at each other and awkwardly began to move apart, their laugher turning to awkward chuckles.

As they moved apart, Newt rubbed the back of his neck. Eliana quickly took the can and made her way to the mooncalves.

"You've made a lot of great process." Newt shyly said. Eliana grinned as the mooncalves nudged her for more food.

"It hasn't been easy wrapping my head around all this but I'm okay." She smiled over to him. Newt smiled back and quickly running a hand through his hair gathered his thoughts and turned on his heel to go visit the Fwooper.

Once the creatures were fed, Newt and Eliana started to ascend the ladder to go finish their separate work in the hut. As Eliana got to the top, Newt looked up the ladder at her.

"So the ministry has asked me to come back and check in on my ever piling paperwork…" Newt finished climbing the ladder and joined Eliana in the groundkeeper's hut. "I know you have a lot going on here, but I wondering if you'd like to come and see the ministry first hand?"

"That would be fantastic." Eliana said excitedly. "My lessons can wait, it's not like the wizarding world is going anywhere.

Newt chuckled, "I should say not." He walked over to his desk and switched his old desk lamp on. Eliana went to the fireplace and sat in her regular seat.

As Newt began to write, he suddenly heard a faint _Accio_ behind him and the book on the windowsill in front of him began to hover and flew over his head. He turned to see Eliana catch it in her hands.

"You do realize I'm never going to walk to pick something up again."

Newt shook his head, "I did actually, wouldn't expect anything less from you."

As Newt and Eliana made their way to Newt's office within the ministry of magic, Eliana had a hard time not looking like a tourist. She walked through the building pointing and showing Newt all the sights, as if he had never seen any of it thousands and thousands of times. Though her inexperience was infectious and he began to see the floating memos and crazy departments as something charming, he smiled back at her. He had never taken to anyone this quickly, normally he needed a long time to become this comfortable with someone but Eliana being his sidekick felt right.

They found his office and stepped inside. Eliana's face looked in amazement as she saw all the floating memos and images of creatures. On the wall was hundreds of moving images, some of Newt and his creatures, others were images of bizarre and mystical creatures that Eliana had yet to encounter with him. She looked over to see Newt putting up another picture, she could see three people beside him all smiling and laughing together. The girl next to Newt was pretty and brunette, the other had blonde short hair and seemed to hold the larger man close to her.

"Who are they?" She asked as she walked around his desk to get a better look. "Are those your friends in New York?"

"Oh yes," Newt said as he went to point them out, "That's Jacob, and Queenie and … this is … Tina." His breath seemed to hitch as he let her name leave his lips. For some reason Eliana felt uncomfortable with the way he had said her name. A pin of jealous erupted in the pit of her stomach and she tried to ignore it.

"Oh well that's nice." She discreetly trying to hid the distain in her voice. "So about these memos." Eliana reached up and grabbed one of the memos shooting across his office. She opened it and read aloud the invitation to a party 2 months ago. "Don't think you'll be attending that one."

Hours later and 2,384 memos later, Newt sat in his desk chair with his head buried in a pile of memos and letters. Eliana ran between different piles that laid on the floor. They had started a system of reading and organizing, Newt was failing on his end.

"Neewwwwttt!" Eliana whined.

"My eyes can't read anymore. They are on strike Eliana."

"You're almost done Scamander, come on." She handed him another letter, this one was in a brownish envelope with a black wax seal of a tiger holding it all together. Weakly Newt took out his letter opener and cut through the seal. His trembling hands dramatized the whole scene and Eliana rolled her eyes at him. She watched and he began to read the letter, first allowed and then more intensely. Once he had finished the letter, a thoughtful Newt appeared behind it, thinking to himself.

"Oh no…" Eliana said as she recognized that look. "What are you thinking? What are you planning in that head of yours?"

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"What did it say Newt? Is everything all right?" Without a word, Newt got up and went to one of his filing cabinets and sorted through some of the files. Once he found what he was looking for he pulled out a photo. The image took place in what looked like an African plain. A young Newt sat next to an African American man with a small Erumpent under this arm. This is Kamau, he is the leader of the Kenyan Wildlife Sanctuary of Erumpents. I worked with him for a time after I left Hogwarts. That little Erumpent there is the beautiful girl I have in my case. Kamau and I have exchanged letters for years, he's just written me now to tell me they have had reports of magical poachers invading and killing off some of their saved creatures." The Erumpent in Newt's has was without a doubt of the best creatures in the case and Eliana put an alarmed hand to her lips.

"You have to go and help them!" She exclaimed. Newt thought for another moment.

"I'll need to…" There was suddenly a knock on the door. Newt and Eliana looked at each other alarmed. "You'll need to get under the desk, I'm afraid." Elaina looked at him puzzled. "You are not exactly supposed to be here." Annoyed, Eliana quickly ducked under Newt's desk. She could see Newt's shoes as the door opened and allowed another pair of shiney men's shoes to enter.

"Mr. Scamander, so glad to see you in one piece. Glad to see you returned safely after your mishap in New York."

"It is good to see you as well Minister Parkinson."

"Thank you for coming to clear your office of the memos, we were getting complaints."

"That's…that's not a problem Minister." Eliana could see the minister's shiney shoes begin to walk over to Newt's desk.

"Mr Scamander, I'm here as we have been made aware that you are possibly in company with an illegal time traveler? I don't think I need to remind you that the use of unregistered and unregulated time turners are illegal. I also don't think I need to remind you that if you are found with this companion, you would be looked at as an accomplice. After New York, I should hope that you are keeping the utmost company." The minister came around to the other side of Newt's desk, where Eliana was plainly hiding under. As she saw the minister's legs round the corner, she slowly covered her mouth so he couldn't hear her breath.

"I am not entirely sure what you are implying Minister but I can promise you the only company I keep these days are that of my creatures."

"Very good Scamander. I had a feeling you wouldn't be involved with any trouble so soon. Burgin must have had it wrong." With that the minister bid a goodbye to Newt and proceeded to walk out the door. Once the door had been shut tight, Eliana came out from hiding.

"Now I'm a criminal? I haven't even been in the wizarding world a month and I'm a criminal?"

"Stay with me and you get used to being in trouble." Newt murmured and looked down at the picture in his hand. He looked back up at Eliana.

"Africa it is then?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Eliana sat in the case's hut and causally hummed. As Newt and Eliana had decided to escape to Africa, while the news about Eliana was still fresh, they had quickly gathered their belongings and made their way to the docks to board the next ship. As Eliana was not only a fugitive, but she also didn't have the proper papers, so Newt had her sit below while he boarded. Eliana looked at her wrist as if to check the time on her imaginary watch. She turned to look over at the ladder and smiled as she remembered how much everything had changed since she stumbled into Newt's case. She got up and wandered to the ladder, thinking how the Time Turner could possibly be laying around anywhere. She rummaged and began to think of what would she do if she actually found the Turner. Would she go back? Her Uncle would be there and she needed to go back and take her vet qualifications at some point. She stopped looking and turned to the hut's doorway. There wasn't anything keeping her here, was there? Newt's shy smile instantly came to mind and she smiled to herself. Back in her own time she had never had time for a boyfriend, between Vet school and caring for her Uncle. Newt was a calming presence. Whenever she was frustrated with her lessons, just a look from him was enough to bring her back. Wasn't that worth sticking with? He was a better friend than any she had back in her time. A tap on the case door caused her thoughts to stop. She quickly grabbed the ladder and began go climb out.

"Finally." She said as she took Newt's hand and stepped out of the case.

"The officers were insistent that I was trying to smuggle a terrible criminal out of the country." Newt winked.

"If they only knew." The cabin was small and only had a single bed with a sink and mirror. Newt bent down and locked the case before picking it up and placing it on the single chair in the corner by the door.

"How are the creatures?" He asked turning to Eliana. She nodded her head.

"Feed and accounted for." She backed up and landed on the bed sprawling out. Newt shrugged and sat next to her. Eliana looked down to see Newt's back. She ignored the urge to push him back and lay next to him.

"Are we there yet?" Eliana giggled knowing Newt would remember their last boat trip. He twisted himself yo face her.

"Now don't be starting that. You and I both know this is going to be a long trek."

Eliana rolled her eyes and then flipped onto her stomach. She saw the end side table next to the bed and fished inside. Pulling out a deck of cards she offered them up to Newt.

"Cards?"

****

It was late. The cabin' s lights were dim as there wasn't enough power on the ship. Newt's blue coat hung on the bedknob and his bow tie and collar button were undone. He was lounging on the bed, laying horizontally across the bottom. Eliana sat up right, pillows pilled up behind her, her legs crossed in front of her. Cards laid spilled over the middle of the bed. Eliana picked a card up from the spread out pile.

"You're turn." Eliana said as she looked over her fanned out cards. She put them close to her face, causing them to hide everything but her eyes. She fluttered her eyes at him and he rolled his eyes as he scanned his own hand.

"Got any 2's." He said.

"Go fish!" Eliana said and Newt's hand dove into the pile and pulled out a card. He brought it up to his hand and began organising his hand.

"I can't believe you've never played 'Go Fish'."

"We have a game like this, but it has more to do with actual fish than cards." Eliana wrinkled her nose in amusement as he continued to read through his cards. The dim lights gave enough light off to highlight Newt's cinnamon hair, the blinds and dark brown fused together. Lost in thought Eliana rested her head in her palm as she propped her arm on her knee. Newt's features were so soft that his freckles almost looked invisible. But with one slight move, they seemed to faintly shine across the brim of his nose. Patterned strategically along his cheekbones. She could feel an urge in the pit of her stomach. An urge to reach out and just run a hand through his tousled hair. To ever so slightly kiss his manly sensitive lips.

"Eliana?" Her focused quickly zoomed out from Newt's lips to see the bigger picture. Newt's hand was waving a hand in her face.

"Wha? Sorry. Is it my turn?" He nodded questionably and Eliana quickly looked at her deck and blushed.

"Any 5's?" Newt shuffled his deck and passed a 5 over to Eliana who hesitated for a second but quickly took the card from Newt. Their fingertips briefly touched it shot a thrill through Eliana. She made light work of her turn and place all her pairs down on the bed.

"I believe I've won Mr. Salamander."

"I don't know why I keep you around." Newt said not taking the joke well.

"Oh don't be like that you grump. You know it's all in love." Eliana said as she made heart out of her fingers. By closing one eye she formed it around Newt's unamused face.

The night went on as it started to dawn on the early hours. Newt had switched places with Eliana as he sat at the top of the bed with his notebook open, furiously writing. Eliana's feet were by his side. They kicked and tickled his leg. His eyes shot down to her toes and followed up her tall, slender legs to her sprawled out torso. They landed on her cheeky smiling face. That smile. He had been finding it hard to not smile along with it. It was as if his was a continuation of hers. After spending everyday together for the past couple months, he knew exactly what was going to play out.

"Ms. Wood, do not even think about asking me that question."

"Are."

"Eliana. I mean it now."

"We."

"You're asking for it."

"There."

"Right, I'll feed you to the Nundu!" Eliana quickly flung her hands to her mouth. "Thought that might work." Newt chuckled. He loved how he felt childish and fun with her around. Not the normal annoying Newt, who people didn't understand. She just seemed to get him without knowing much about his past.

"So Newt." Eliana chirped after a time.

"Eliana." He said, not looking up from his work.

"Why don't you have a lady or partner in your life." Newt paused writing.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I just mean, why isn't there someone traveling with you? Why are you alone?" No one had ever asked him why he was alone or why chose to be on his own.

"I guess it's just always been my creatures and I. I-I guess I'm just more comfortable around my creatures than people. I am dedicated - maybe even annoyingly dedicated to my cause. When I was little, I had a group of friends who loved to go in search of ant hills. I can remember clearly one afternoon I joined them in their scavenge. We finally found a large mound behind a shrub. In horror, I watched as they began to jump and stomp on the mound, killing their whole existence just because they didn't understand that was their entire life. That's when I defended the ants by pushing my friends over, saving the rest of the colony from being murdered. From that day on, I just valued creatures over humans. Humans have such a sense of privilege when really this world was the creature's first."

Silence met the end of his story, he looked closer at Eliana's face and realised she was asleep. Her face was so beautifully at peace. Every muscle in her face was perfectly relaxed, lips pursed in a permanent kiss. Her hand lay close to her face, the lights flickering and shining in the reflection of her ring. Newt couldn't help but smile over the fact that he might just be falling for this strange stranger. 


	7. Chapter 7

As the safari jeep drove fast down the dirt path, the dust began to kick up behind them causing a veil of camouflage. Not used to driving in a fast car without the comfort of seat belts, Eliana clung to the head rests in front and behind her. Newt sat calmly next to her, taking in the extraordinary sights of the Savannah. This was a sight he fondly remembered from his younger years and he was honored to be able to gaze upon its majesty once more. He turned to Eliana to see her reaction, only to see her grimacing in fear. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself and place a comforting hand on her mid thigh. Eliana looked down at his hand quickly and smiled at him for a moment and looked away. Newt looked up to see Kamau grinning wide like a crocodile and he quickly removed his hand.

Kamau had met Newt at the docks when the ship had ported. He was elated to see his old comrade. He was shocked however when Eliana popped out of Newt's case. Kamau looked at the two of your after hearing your full story and pointed a finger at each of you. Slowly he brought the fingers together and said,

"Wapenzi?" His eyebrows went up, looking for confirmation to his question. Eliana looked to Newt quickly as she didn't speak a lick of Swahili. Newt squinted, racking his brain for the translation. A light seemed to click on in his eyes and his cheeks became flushed.

"Ummm.. N-noo Kamau we certainly are not lovers. Ummm… just rafiki, just friends."

Eliana began to blush as she realized what Kamau had suggested, although to her there was no certainly about.

Now, as Kamau smiled at Newt and winked, he realized it would be even harder to convince him they were not wapenzi.

The jeep began to slow down as they could see tents up ahead. Eliana looked to see a great grin spreading across Newt's face, like a child at Christmas and Eliana's heart bursts admiration for the magizoologist. The jeeps came to a full stop and Kamau came over to Eliana and helped her out of the backseat. Newt quickly jumped out of the back seat and walked up to hug some old friends. After being introduced to some of Newt's old friend's, Kamau began to show you around the sanctuary and camp.

"Here we have our supplies tent and emergency supplies. Our creature's healer just left us on maternity leave, so we are really glad you are here Newt."

"A creature healer? Is that a Muggle vet?" Newt nodded. Eliana got excited. It seemed that the only conversation to never come up is what she did in the muggle world.

"So why did you start KWES?" Eliana asked Kamau. She couldn't believe what an amazing place this was. Kamau looked back at her and smiled.

"An Erumpent saved my life. I was hurt in the jungle and a lion found me. There was no way for me to escape. Fortunately Brunhilda, our oldest female, came and blew up the lion with her horn. She stuck with me until others from my tribe were able to find me." The three of them rounded a bend and found a large tent. "I have to apologize, we didn't realize Newt would be bringing…a… friiendd," Kamau stressed the word; "it won't be a problem to share a tent will it?" Newt and Eliana looked at each other and instantly looked away. While they had been travelling together for quiet sometime now and had shared room between the two of them, it was nothing that ever had to confirm they were comfortable or not with. Eliana responded first,

"That's fine. Newt has a spare room in the case." Newt tired his hardest not to show his disappointment.

Recently he had been finding himself hoping beyond hope that Eliana was feeling some of these romanticized emotions that started to creep into his thoughts. Since the night he had watched her fall asleep in the bed, he had caught himself thinking of her constantly. Upon hearing her bring up the spare room, he realized it maybe needed to give up these feelings.

"Yes, exactly. Better actually, so I can finish my work." He responded rather awkwardly and Kamau chuckled as he shook his head at his obvious diversion.

Since the moment they had left the boat, Eliana couldn't help but stare at Newt. Usually his attire was uptight and layered, but now the heat was causing Newt to let lose. His jacket and vest was the first things to go. Even his bow tie managed to vanish as the sun bore down on them. His white dress shirt was still rolled into quarter sleeves but a couple of the top bottoms had popped open in order to tempt Eliana with a view of a much chiseled chest. It was a surprising and welcomed gift from the heat. Without the layers Newt's fit body was on display and lustful thoughts began to fill Eliana's mind.

"Everything okay Ms. Wood?" Newt titled his head at her. He had noticed Eliana staring intently at his chest. "Is there something on my shirt? I knew I spilt some of my tea earlier." He began to look for a spot. Eliana sadly was interrupted from visually undressing Newt with her eyes.

"Oh. Sorry. What were we talking about?" The sun couldn't even hide the blushed embarrassment that stained her cheeks.

"We are about to enter the Erumpents stomping grounds." Kamau began to walk through the magic barrier with a wave of his wand. Newt turned to Eliana.

"These aren't like the Erumpent in my case. She's been tamed. These are quite wild and will not hesitate to attack." Eliana found his concern quite endearing. She chuckled and took his arm.

"Ok there Professor Scamander, let's go in, I can tell you're dying to see them." He smiled at both the fact that Eliana had taken his arm and that wild creatures were so near. As they walked he gave a little hop for joy. Eliana watched him and laughed aloud as Newt waved his wand and they crossed the threshold together.

Upon entering the barrier, Eliana was shocked at the amount of Erumpents she was standing before. Newt and Eliana continued to follow Kamau as he crossed the grounds. They reached a group of workers by a shaded tree, underneath laid a panting Erumpent, who moaned and groaned randomly.

"This is Francine. She's pregnant and seems like she's starting to go into labor." Newt walked over to her and spread his arms out against her. He closed his eyes as if to give her a giant hug. Eliana quickly went into vet mode. She assessed the creature quickly. Rapid breathing, check. Broader hips, check. Eliana quickly went round to the back of the animal, she was curious to find out how dilated Francine was. She walked around to her head where Kamau and Newt were talking with her carers. As Eliana approached, Newt and Kamau looked up.

"How dilated is she? Has anyone checked her milk supply and how thin it is?" Everyone looked around at each other as if she had spoken another language. "Ugh, sorry I just think she looks to be in very active labor. I was a vet in my time, a creature healer?"

"You think you could handle dealing with Francine's delivery? As our healer is away, we could use someone to watch over her." Eliana nodded excitedly. She had delivered smaller animals such as horses and cows, and she would rise to the challenge. Kamau and Newt began to move on, Eliana passed him to speak with the others looking over to Francine. As their arms grazed each other, Eliana subconciously took Newt's hand. Newt turned back to Eliana as she anchored him. A nervous smile etched across her face at him. His face responded with a concerned stare. She nodded quickly and with a quick squeeze let go of his hand. He gave her a confidence building nodd as he turned back and walked with Kamau to the main tent.

 **A couple hours later**

Newt sat in the dead of night in the main tent with Kamau. They had been discussing strategy for hours on how to deal with the poachers.

"How many have they taken so far?" Newt asked gravely.

"20 have been taken. 10 in an emergent state and 8 found dead. That has only been within the last month." Kamau said as a tear fell silently from his eye.

"Twenty…" The word left his mouth as he hung his head between his knees defeated. "Do we have enough men for a team to go attack the poacher's camp and rescue the captive Erumpents?"

"We should, I have a commrade in a neighboring tribe and we can team with their warriors. They know the land better and would be a great asset." Kamau took his hand to his chin and rubbed it slowly. "And what about Ms. Wood? Will you bring her with you? It can be quite dangerous." Newt looked up quickly.

"No. not at all. I can't have her hurt or worse taken." As the words left his lips, the flap of the tent was pushed aside, Newt froze in terror at the sight. Kamau quickly stood to attention and grabbed the muggle gun balancing by the wall. "What in Merlin's Beard is going on?" He growled in the back of his throat in protection.

The woman stood in the opening, her arms and smock covered in blood. Her face was void of all emotion and looked gravely concerned.

"Something's gone wrong."


	8. Chapter 8

The tall grass bent and crushed under the weight of Newt's sprint. Kamau followed behind him across the sanctuary to where Eliana and the others were. As the sight of the woman in the tent, Newt wasn't sure what to think he'd discover once he reached her. This thought drove his feet ever faster into the field. He didn't know what he would find, but his heart was praying Eliana was out of harms way. Newt's breath came out fast and hot as he quickly reached the moaning and panicked Erumpent.

Francine was frantic with pain and fear. She stomped her hooves into the ground with a loud frustrated and exhausted moan. Many of the sanctuary workers stood in front of her, trying to calm her down. Newt scanned the crowd for Eliana. He could hear his own heartbeat reverberating in his ears. As the blood pumped loudly, he heard Eliana's voice come through. He had never heard anything so beautiful and calming in his whole life. At that moment a blanket of reassurance wrapped itself around his heart and he instantly exhaled all his worries. His head snapped to the Erumpents lower half. He quickly made his way over.

"I can't get a handle on it. For the love of God someone calm her down!" Elaina screamed for the fifth time. She was exhausted and covered in every fluid she could identify. Things had gone smoothly for a time. Francine was making great progress as the labor became more intense. The calf had finally emerged, however Eliana recognized right away that something wasn't right when instead of a head, she saw a tail and two hind legs. This immediately took the labor from routine to urgent and she ordered more supplies and helpers. The staff had tried to intervene with magic, however Eliana refused. She knew what to do without it and would put her veterinarian skills to good use. This was however, until the gunshots were fired. That's when the labor moved from urgent to dangerous. Francine had put all her focused into being afraid and was on the verge of losing consciousness, all before the baby had made its way into the world. Eliana needed to get the calf out fast. She acted fast and ordered that the animal quickly be calmed down before she reached her exertion point. Reaching her hand inside the creature, she felt for the sack that held the large newborn. It wriggled under her touch, desperately trying to slide out. Eliana did all she could to guide the calf out. Though try as she might, Francine's frantic movements were of no help. She pulled out her hands and shook the blood from them.

Newt's curlt hair was the first thing she spotted as he ran to her. He collided into her and suddenly pulled her into him. His arms wrapped around her and held her tight. Eliana's nose was gifted with the heavenly scent of Newt's musk. She slowly wrapped her arms around Newt, completing the hug. For a moment it felt as though all the chaos around them had slowed down. They stood together for an immeasurable amount of time. All too quickly Newt pulled away and held Eliana at an arms length.

"Are you alright? What's going on?" Eliana looked into his eyes. His green eyes scanned her urgently looking for any signs of damage. For the first time in hours, she let out a humorous sigh.

"Newt… Newt, I'm fine. Honestly. I'm fine. It's Francine and the calf. The calf is backwards and stuck because Francine has been spooked by the gunfire…"

"Gunfire?! When? Was anyone harmed?" His concern was overwhelmingly charming.

"They were fired about 2 hours ago but she's scared for her baby. Her intuition is to run, but her motherly instinct tells her she needs to deliver this baby." Newt's first instinct was to bring his wand from his pocket. Eliana quickly took hold of his forearm, bringing the wand back down. "Newt, please. I know how to do this. I have studied animals and muggle medicine. I know how to help her, but I want to do this without magic. I can save this calf, I just need you to believe in me."

He did believe in her. He believed in her more than he knew magic would fix everything. His wand hesitantly went back into his pocket. As Eliana watched Newt put his wand into his pocket, she was filled with inspiration to follow this through. Still clutching onto each other's arms, a low moan broke their moment. Francine was fading fast. Newt's looks of endearment changed to determination.

"What can I do?"

"We need to get the calf out before the sack breaks. If it breaks before it's out then it could catch an infection. Francine needs to focus on pushing, she's too scared at the moment. I need you to help me guide out the calf. As long as she's pushing, it won't be too much longer before the calf is freed." Newt nodded. They heard a thud behind them and felt the ground shake as Francine fell to her side. They nearly-born calf still remained and Elaina fret that the sack would tear with the hard impact.

"We have to gently pull the calf out. Hopefully now that she's laying down and calmer, she'll continue to push." Sweat began to pile around Eliana's forehead. Never in all her vet training did she think she'd be birthing a calf in the middle of the Africa savannah. She wiped her brow, leaving a smear of blood across it. Francine let out another low moan as he muscles tensed and they felt the calf slide another inch. Eliana smiled at Newt as they realized Francine was once again in the right mindset to finish this delivery. Newt sat on the other side of the calf as Eliana instructed him how to kneel in order to get the best leverage and pull effectively. Now that the beast was cooperating, the other staff and Kamau began to gather around Newt and Eliana. With a couple more deep pushes and pulls, the calf entered the world. Newt and Eliana stood up, a disgusting sight together. They watched as Francine slowly stood up again to see her new baby boy. Everyone began to applaud Eliana and no one looked prouder than Newt. His face radiated happiness until he saw her face.

Eliana knew something wasn't right as she watched the calf's chest stay perfectly still.

"He's not breathing." She yelled in the heat of the moment. Dropping to her knees, she began to give him compressions.

"That sack broke." The crowd started to quiet and Francine nudged the baby every so often. Eliana quickly took out her wand and summoned light to help her see inside the babies throat. As she examined him over, she could see fluid trapped. Her heart dropped, this is what she feared. This is as far as her training had reached before she left. Anything that she was supposed to do at this point was lost. Her face showed everyone the terrible truth. "He can't breath." A wave of panic came over her, everyone starred at her, looking for her to fix the situation. "I can't…" she began to trail off as the tears of her worst fear filled her eyes. Newt knelt down and wrapped an arm around her sulking shoulders.

"Yes you can, Eliana." Newt held her hard against him, trying to peak her confidence.

"Newt, I've only read about this, I've never actually cleared an airway…"

"Eliana, everyone here is looking to you and believes in you. I…I know you can. You are going to save this calf and you are going to unit him with his mum." Eliana looked into Newt's eyes and she knew he was right. She looked into the throat again and noticed that he had inhaled part of the sack, fluid blocked. The blockage wasn't deep in the throat and Eliana assessed that she could extract it without hurting the newborn.

"I needs the tongs." She authoritatively called out. One of the staff members brought her a sterile pair of tongs. Eliana sat on the wet grass and propped the Erumpents head on her lap. She handed her wand to Newt and asked him to hold her light steady. Slowly, she entered the wet and shiny throat with the tongs. As she carefully closed them on the blockage, she could hear some groans coming from the calf and she new she would have to be as quick and efficient as the poor thing was struggling. The sack followed the tongs out of the calf's body. Instantly, the trapped fluid came rushing out onto Eliana's lap and the sounds of the calf's whines for it's mother filled the night air. A roar of cheers and applause followed.

An emotional wave overcame Eliana as she realized she had completed her first emergency delivery outside of her class room. She stood up allowing the calf and mother to be united just as Newt had told her. At the sight of Newt's admiring grin, Eliana ran over and grasped him in a deep embrace.

"You did it" He whispered into her ear as he lowered his head. Eliana couldn't help but laugh with delight as the emotions of everything came to the surface.

Kamau watched the pair as they continued to hold each other. He would let them have their moment before telling them of their next plan of action.


	9. Chapter 9

The water felt good. The heat mixed in with the night air and sent misty steam up over Eliana's head. The showers at the sanctuary were in a pod in the centre of the tents. They were very open, but a white sheet was wrapped around each individual shower. Big flood lights made it even less private. Eliana, however didn't care. She didn't care how naked she was or the fact that people walked by her nonchalantly. All she cared about was getting all the dirt and grime off of herself. She was still glowing from the amazing achievement of birthing her first emergency calf. She lifted her face to the spraying water and slowly but firmly rubbed her hands down her face and to her neck. The water that fell from her body caused a black stream to rush down her legs and fell to the drain below. Taking the soap in hand, she began to lather it across her chest and down her body.

Kamau had met with Eliana and Newt after all the excitement of the birth.

"It seems our guards at the outside posts have been roughed up pretty badly. Seems the poachers took a good chunk of our herd."

"What can we do?" Newt asked, concern laced in every word. His hand rubbed the back of his neck as he thought.

To Eliana, the answer was obvious. She didn't just spend 15 hours with this beast to not feel some sort of overwhelming attachment to its kind.

"We get them back." Eliana said sternly, Newt and Kamau looked wildly at her proposition.

"Eliana, there's a lot more to it." Newt tried to explain.

"No. I can't accept that. We need to save those creatures, they don't deserve this fate." Eliana turned quickly to Kamau. "Can you form a group to sneak over to the poachers base? We could go late tonight and round up the herd and bring them back."

Kamau nodded his head, looking to Newt for the correct response to this plan. When no script could be found on Newt's face, Kamau strayed, "I have the men to go, we have brilliant trackers who can get us there unseen. Are you both prepared to be apart of a possible attack?"

"Yes of course."

"NO!" Newt and Eliana exclaimed together. An annoyed exasperated look hardened on their faces as Kamau chuckled to himself. A lover's spat if he had ever seen one.

"I can't have you going off and endangering yourself. We still need to get you back to your own time, Eliana. In one piece!"

"Newt, please. I can keep up, I've been practicing my defensive spells and I'm ready! I have a love for these creatures now. Erumpents will always have a special place in my heart. How could I call myself a vet or magizoologist's assistant if I didn't do everything I could to make them safe. Please, I can hold my own. I'll still get home in one piece." Her eyes were pleading with silent emotion. Newt could see the sincerity in everything she said. He nodded in agreement and the smile that was return to him was payment enough. She turn to Kamau and started discussing a plan of action.

That was all it took. Newt had fallen. Hard. All this time his heart had been threatening to tip itself over the edge and her commitment and dedication to these creatures had done it. He had never met someone who understood him this deeply or quickly. It was inconceivable but it made so much sense. She had been an outsider to, not knowing why she always felt so different until she had realised what she was. Even as he prepared healing serums in his case, she was all he could think about. The way she had felt in his arms as they embraced over her achievement. A loud noise erupted from outside of the hut, Newt walked to the edge of the door frame and looked out. The once pregnant Erumpent laid on the ground of his enclosure watching her young prance around in the tall grass. Kamau and Eliana had thought it best to hide the newest edition with his mother in order to protect them from retaliation from the poachers. Newt smiled all the wider as he thought of how grateful he was that Eliana had fallen into his case. He turned back, drunk on love, back to his work on the healing potions. Looking around he noticed one of the last ingrediants was missing and he puttered to himself as he tried to remember where he kept it. Random drawers were opened and then closed in frustration. After coming up empty, Newt decided to try his least used drawers behind the steps out of the case. He arched his knees and ducted as he started to pull out more drawers. One drawer in particular caught his eye. It was hanging open, almost falling out of its compartment. With a confused stare, Newt picked up the drawer and looked inside. His heart dropped at what he saw. Panic set in and he looked around as if someone would have witnessed this. This couldn't happen. He knew it might, but now when he had so much invested in…. He liked it better when this thing was gone. With quick thinking he slammed the drawer into its compartment and moved away from the stairs. For a second he waited, trying to get his mind under control once more, pushing away the thoughts of what he had just seen.

1… 2… 3…, he counted in his head. Poof. It was forgotten and Newt found himself needing to see Eliana's smile, just for a moment. He quickly headed up the stairs, not even giving a second thought to the drawer and its contents.

Newt reached the top of the case and looked around the tent. But she was no-where to be seen. He made it to the tent opening and peered outside. His head flashed back and forth, scanning the others walking when he spotted her. The steam rose around her and Newt could see her naked silhouette outlined on the white sheet wrapping. Eliana's head was tilted up and her hands were running over her face and through her hair, the hot sun gleamed around her and made her glow like an unconventional angel. Newt's eyes were so drawn to her, that he couldn't look away. He observed as she twisted her body to check the back of her legs and he was sure that he could see the sunshine land on her wings.

Eliana turned the tap and the water ceased to flow from the spout. She turned and wrapped the sun warm towel tight around her body as she quickly dried her body. As she wrapped it snugg around her body, she looked over at the tent, seeing if Newt would be around. But, she found it wasn't something she would have to guess at as Newt was standing in the opening, the flaps gently swaying in the wind. Even with this, she could most certainly make out that he was in fact watching her, a very intense and pensive stare greeted her. Though as their eyes locked onto each other, Newt quickly seemed to panic and ran deeper inside the tent. She laughed to herself and knew something had to be done. She had known for a while that her feelings for Newt were no longer that of traveling companion, but rather that of genuine romantic intentions and she was going to be bold enough to call him out on his feelings for her.

Eliana walked through the tent's opening scrunching her already dried hair in her hand. The towel now securing her modesty. Newt was inconspicuously laying on the bed. His face hidden behind a book. Eliana smirked as she walked to the bed's edge.

"So we're okay to go along with Kamau tonight then?" She asked, starting the conversation light before unloading her emotional bombshell on him.

"Hmmm? Oh yeah sure." Newt said as monotone as his racing heart would let him. She's naked under that towel was juvillially playing over and over again in his mind as he brought the book closer to himself.

"Funniest thing…" She started and walked over to the desk where her hairbrush sat, it began to comb through her hair as she turned back to Newt. "I was just taking a shower and I could have sworn I saw you… watching me…" Eliana watched Newt intently looking for any sign of him flinching. He didn't.

"Oh, yeah the heat can play with your mind sometimes. Last time I was out here, I could have sworn that Helga Hufflepuff was playing croquet out on the field." WHAT? His brain yelled at him and he nervously twitched his leg, as if mentally hitting himself for being so stupid.

Eliana stood there internally laughing. She was going to have to drag it out of him then.

"Newt." She said trying to gain his attention from the book he most likely wasn't reading. As if he could read her thoughts, he let the book drop to his chest and looked over at her.

"Ms. Wood." He said. He was studying the details of her body as she walked closer to the bed and Newt sat up, feeling the seriousness of the conversation.

"What if I wasn't mad about it."

"Mad about what?"

"About you watching me."

"Eliana, it was a simple mistake, I'm terribly sorry…."

"Newt." She said as she reached out and touched his arm. "Please shut up and just kiss me already." Eliana pleaded. She held her breath. What if he didn't. What if he looked at her almost disgusted and pushed her away.

But he didn't.

Without thinking Newt stood up and instantly collided his lips with hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her closer against him. In response the kiss intensified and Newt walked them both over to the dresser and sat Eliana down on it as he continued to kiss her.

It was perfect. It was everything they had thought it would be and more. Though Newt couldn't help but hold a dark thought in the back on his mind. She won't stay, he thought, you could love her with everything you have but she doesn't belong to this time. She doesn't belong to you. Her hands were tangled in his hair now and he almost couldn't make a coherent sentence. She wanted this to go further and he knew he would and could. The only question that seemed to matter to him in this moment was, should he? As if he had gone diving and suddenly burst through the ocean's surface, he broke the kiss and looked into Eliana's eyes. She seemed dazed and confused when she couldn't find his lips on hers anymore.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for his." He admitted. It broke her heart to hear this.

"But?"

"But what Eliana? You know you will be leaving at some point. How could we start anything when we know eventually it will have to come to an end." That secret was filling his mind, driving him crazy in his own thoughts.

"Couldn't we just give it a chance? We can cross that bridge when we get to it."

"I wouldn't be able to let you go Eliana." Newt placed his hand on her face. All he wanted to do was kiss her again, run his hands down her body and take her in love.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise I would be interrupting…" Kamau had entered the tent, but held a hand up shielding his eyes from whatever was going on. Newt and Eliana quickly straightened themselves out and he helped her off the dresser without baring everything. "I was hoping I could get one of you to help me with the plans for tonight."

"I'll go!" Newt quickly volunteered, leaving Eliana wearing more than she was hoping to at this point.

The water felt good. The heat mixed in with the night air and sent misty steam up over Eliana's head. The showers at the sanctuary were in a pod in the centre of the tents. They were very open, but a white sheet was wrapped around each individual shower. Big flood lights made it even less private. Eliana, however didn't care. She didn't care how naked she was or the fact that people walked by her nonchalantly. All she cared about was getting all the dirt and grime off of herself. She was still glowing from the amazing achievement of birthing her first emergency calf. She lifted her face to the spraying water and slowly but firmly rubbed her hands down her face and to her neck. The water that fell from her body caused a black stream to rush down her legs and fell to the drain below. Taking the soap in hand, she began to lather it across her chest and down her body.

Kamau had met with Eliana and Newt after all the excitement of the birth.

"It seems our guards at the outside posts have been roughed up pretty badly. Seems the poachers took a good chunk of our herd."

"What can we do?" Newt asked, concern laced in every word. His hand rubbed the back of his neck as he thought.

To Eliana, the answer was obvious. She didn't just spend 15 hours with this beast to not feel some sort of overwhelming attachment to its kind.

"We get them back." Eliana said sternly, Newt and Kamau looked wildly at her proposition.

"Eliana, there's a lot more to it." Newt tried to explain.

"No. I can't accept that. We need to save those creatures, they don't deserve this fate." Eliana turned quickly to Kamau. "Can you form a group to sneak over to the poachers base? We could go late tonight and round up the herd and bring them back."

Kamau nodded his head, looking to Newt for the correct response to this plan. When no script could be found on Newt's face, Kamau strayed, "I have the men to go, we have brilliant trackers who can get us there unseen. Are you both prepared to be apart of a possible attack?"

"Yes of course."

"NO!" Newt and Eliana exclaimed together. An annoyed exasperated look hardened on their faces as Kamau chuckled to himself. A lover's spat if he had ever seen one.

"I can't have you going off and endangering yourself. We still need to get you back to your own time, Eliana. In one piece!"

"Newt, please. I can keep up, I've been practicing my defensive spells and I'm ready! I have a love for these creatures now. Erumpents will always have a special place in my heart. How could I call myself a vet or magizoologist's assistant if I didn't do everything I could to make them safe. Please, I can hold my own. I'll still get home in one piece." Her eyes were pleading with silent emotion. Newt could see the sincerity in everything she said. He nodded in agreement and the smile that was return to him was payment enough. She turn to Kamau and started discussing a plan of action.

That was all it took. Newt had fallen. Hard. All this time his heart had been threatening to tip itself over the edge and her commitment and dedication to these creatures had done it. He had never met someone who understood him this deeply or quickly. It was inconceivable but it made so much sense. She had been an outsider to, not knowing why she always felt so different until she had realised what she was. Even as he prepared healing serums in his case, she was all he could think about. The way she had felt in his arms as they embraced over her achievement. A loud noise erupted from outside of the hut, Newt walked to the edge of the door frame and looked out. The once pregnant Erumpent laid on the ground of his enclosure watching her young prance around in the tall grass. Kamau and Eliana had thought it best to hide the newest edition with his mother in order to protect them from retaliation from the poachers. Newt smiled all the wider as he thought of how grateful he was that Eliana had fallen into his case. He turned back, drunk on love, back to his work on the healing potions. Looking around he noticed one of the last ingrediants was missing and he puttered to himself as he tried to remember where he kept it. Random drawers were opened and then closed in frustration. After coming up empty, Newt decided to try his least used drawers behind the steps out of the case. He arched his knees and ducted as he started to pull out more drawers. One drawer in particular caught his eye. It was hanging open, almost falling out of its compartment. With a confused stare, Newt picked up the drawer and looked inside. His heart dropped at what he saw. Panic set in and he looked around as if someone would have witnessed this. This couldn't happen. He knew it might, but now when he had so much invested in…. He liked it better when this thing was gone. With quick thinking he slammed the drawer into its compartment and moved away from the stairs. For a second he waited, trying to get his mind under control once more, pushing away the thoughts of what he had just seen.

1… 2… 3…, he counted in his head. Poof. It was forgotten and Newt found himself needing to see Eliana's smile, just for a moment. He quickly headed up the stairs, not even giving a second thought to the drawer and its contents.

Newt reached the top of the case and looked around the tent. But she was no-where to be seen. He made it to the tent opening and peered outside. His head flashed back and forth, scanning the others walking when he spotted her. The steam rose around her and Newt could see her naked silhouette outlined on the white sheet wrapping. Eliana's head was tilted up and her hands were running over her face and through her hair, the hot sun gleamed around her and made her glow like an unconventional angel. Newt's eyes were so drawn to her, that he couldn't look away. He observed as she twisted her body to check the back of her legs and he was sure that he could see the sunshine land on her wings.

Eliana turned the tap and the water ceased to flow from the spout. She turned and wrapped the sun warm towel tight around her body as she quickly dried her body. As she wrapped it snugg around her body, she looked over at the tent, seeing if Newt would be around. But, she found it wasn't something she would have to guess at as Newt was standing in the opening, the flaps gently swaying in the wind. Even with this, she could most certainly make out that he was in fact watching her, a very intense and pensive stare greeted her. Though as their eyes locked onto each other, Newt quickly seemed to panic and ran deeper inside the tent. She laughed to herself and knew something had to be done. She had known for a while that her feelings for Newt were no longer that of traveling companion, but rather that of genuine romantic intentions and she was going to be bold enough to call him out on his feelings for her.

Eliana walked through the tent's opening scrunching her already dried hair in her hand. The towel now securing her modesty. Newt was inconspicuously laying on the bed. His face hidden behind a book. Eliana smirked as she walked to the bed's edge.

"So we're okay to go along with Kamau tonight then?" She asked, starting the conversation light before unloading her emotional bombshell on him.

"Hmmm? Oh yeah sure." Newt said as monotone as his racing heart would let him. She's naked under that towel was juvillially playing over and over again in his mind as he brought the book closer to himself.

"Funniest thing…" She started and walked over to the desk where her hairbrush sat, it began to comb through her hair as she turned back to Newt. "I was just taking a shower and I could have sworn I saw you… watching me…" Eliana watched Newt intently looking for any sign of him flinching. He didn't.

"Oh, yeah the heat can play with your mind sometimes. Last time I was out here, I could have sworn that Helga Hufflepuff was playing croquet out on the field." WHAT? His brain yelled at him and he nervously twitched his leg, as if mentally hitting himself for being so stupid.

Eliana stood there internally laughing. She was going to have to drag it out of him then.

"Newt." She said trying to gain his attention from the book he most likely wasn't reading. As if he could read her thoughts, he let the book drop to his chest and looked over at her.

"Ms. Wood." He said. He was studying the details of her body as she walked closer to the bed and Newt sat up, feeling the seriousness of the conversation.

"What if I wasn't mad about it."

"Mad about what?"

"About you watching me."

"Eliana, it was a simple mistake, I'm terribly sorry…."

"Newt." She said as she reached out and touched his arm. "Please shut up and just kiss me already." Eliana pleaded. She held her breath. What if he didn't. What if he looked at her almost disgusted and pushed her away.

But he didn't.

Without thinking Newt stood up and instantly collided his lips with hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her closer against him. In response the kiss intensified and Newt walked them both over to the dresser and sat Eliana down on it as he continued to kiss her.

It was perfect. It was everything they had thought it would be and more. Though Newt couldn't help but hold a dark thought in the back on his mind. She won't stay, he thought, you could love her with everything you have but she doesn't belong to this time. She doesn't belong to you. Her hands were tangled in his hair now and he almost couldn't make a coherent sentence. She wanted this to go further and he knew he would and could. The only question that seemed to matter to him in this moment was, should he? As if he had gone diving and suddenly burst through the ocean's surface, he broke the kiss and looked into Eliana's eyes. She seemed dazed and confused when she couldn't find his lips on hers anymore.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for his." He admitted. It broke her heart to hear this.

"But?"

"But what Eliana? You know you will be leaving at some point. How could we start anything when we know eventually it will have to come to an end." That secret was filling his mind, driving him crazy in his own thoughts.

"Couldn't we just give it a chance? We can cross that bridge when we get to it."

"I wouldn't be able to let you go Eliana." Newt placed his hand on her face. All he wanted to do was kiss her again, run his hands down her body and take her in love.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise I would be interrupting…" Kamau had entered the tent, but held a hand up shielding his eyes from whatever was going on. Newt and Eliana quickly straightened themselves out and he helped her off the dresser without baring everything. "I was hoping I could get one of you to help me with the plans for tonight."

"I'll go!" Newt quickly volunteered, leaving Eliana wearing more than she was hoping to at this point.


	10. Chapter 10

p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 20px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Crickets filled the air. There was an unexplained silence about as the poacher kept watch on the vast open savannah night. The poacher's camp had just come back from their latest raid and he paced around the holding cell of their latest capture. They had stolen these massively rare magical beasts from a sanctuary not far from them. The lookout tossed his wand back and forth slowly in his hand as he continued his watch. It was pitch black on the Savannah, save a vast plethora of brilliantly shining stars in the sky. As he stared out, he could see nothing but the slightly swaying tall grass and rustle from the trees. While he paced, he would every so often get the feeling that he was being watched. That there was something lurking out there. His head turned with every few feet. He would call out, em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"span style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"LUMOS MAXIMA/span/em and a brilliant glow illuminated the tip of his wand. Brandishing it around his body he looked out again, squinting his eyes to see farther. But every time he would roll his eyes at his superstitious feelings and continue to walk on. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"If only he was to know that within a few feet of him, Kamau, Newt and Eliana were being lead by a small group of wizarding tribe warriors. As the warriors came to a sudden stop, Kamau motioned for Newt and Eliana to do the same. It had been awkward between the pair since their sudden frenzy in the tent earlier. For the first time since they had met, neither of them knew what to say to the other. They followed in blind silence moving as the warriors did through the grass, allowing them to work their tracking magic which ultimately helped them find the camp. Kamau turned back to Newt and Eliana to consult./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""You know the plan? Yes?" He asked. The two nodded, on the same page for the first time in hours. "We want to prevent any violence, if possible." /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Kamau made his way over to Eliana as a couple of the warriors followed suit. They allowed the tracker time to asses the situation and find the best route to the stolen Erumpents. The plan was to divide the group, Newt leading one group to cause a minor diversion while the remaining went with Eliana and Kamau to lead the beasts to style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /span/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""What are you going to use as a distraction Mr. Scamander?" One of the trackers asked, but before he could answer, another began to quietly snicker. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""You going to use your mating dance?" The men around him began to jeer in silent taunts as Newt began to head over to their location./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""You do the mating dance once for demonstration purposes and you never live it down. Well, c'mon then." He motioned and the jesting warriors got back to business and made their way. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Kamau looked over at Eliana as they waited for the single to move. She was sweating with nerves, her mind solely thinking of the spells she would need to remember at the positions to conjure them. He laid a comforting had on her shoulder, causing her to jump slightly and look at him./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Do not worry. All will be as it was meant to be."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""I know. Just trying to remember my training. It'll be fine."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""I wasn't talking about that." He nodded off in the direct of Newt and the others. Eliana forced a half smile and focused back on her inner thoughts. Everything was so much more confusing now that emotions had come to play. It all seemed to have escalated to drastic levels in a matter of several months. She had spent so much away from her own time that she was unsure what she would return to? Would her Uncle think her dead? Was there even any point going back to her own time? It didn't seem likely that she would ever get back. Should she just remain here to live out her days with Newt? Traveling and being in love for the first time in her life. Newt was right to say it was unfair of him to love her, but if not now, when?/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted with a loud and obnoxious blast of noise and she instantly knew it was the infamous mating call Newt had perfected. Simultaneously, Eliana's heart flipped as she knew it was time to face the dangerous task head on. They heard the lookout and other poachers shout and call, each alighting their wands as the rushed over to the call. When they looked like distant fireflies, blazing a trail in opposite direction, the warriors confirmed it was time to move and began to make their way. Kamau wrapped his hand around her arm, motioning for her to stay close and follow. The tall grass proved hard to allow her to move as quickly as she needed to, but with a mass amount of effort she stayed close and soon they made it into the makeshift fenced area. Without wasting anytime, the group began to spread out running amongst the beasts. Eliana made her way through the tall figures, trying her best to make due with the dim amount of light the camp grounds provided her. Their goal was to account for every creature and ride each of them to safety, the other group meeting them back at camp./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Their naivety that this would be a simple and easy rescue was crushed in mere seconds as Eliana rounded one of the beasts and ran into a guard. Fear shot through her entire body faster than any deadly bullet. She tried to back step, but the man had his arms around her back faster./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Ahhh and where are you going, my sweet?" He cooed in her ear as he harshly smashed his faces against hers. She tried going rigid to stop him from moving her, but he used one arm to pick her up along her waist and carried her as he continued on. A rustle nearby caused the man to quickly go on the defence and brought his wand dangerously to her cheek. "And where are your little friends? We've been expecting you to make a stupid move like this." He turned around in a circle on his heel looking around, his wand digging into Eliana's throat. She held tightly to his arm, trying to relieve the pain of his hold on her. "COME OUT, COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!" He shouted into the night air. For a moment it seemed like no one would come, that Eliana would be a sacrifice for the cause, but then slowly Kamau came out from his hiding space, arms outstretched above his head in surrender. They others one by one followed him. The guard laughed as he sauntered over to Kamau. "We didn't think you all were stupid enough to think we'd all go running, do you?"/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Just let her go and let the creatures go. We don't need to fight over this. Do the right thing." The man's laughter shattered Eliana's eardrum and she shrivelled away from his mouth. When no one else would join in his tickle, the man pressed the tip of the wand deeper into her neck. She braced herself for the end. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"But in a split second, a thunderous rumble broke out and she felt the sweet relief as he let her fall. As she fell, she opened her eyes to see whips of spells zipping by her as the Erumpents, who, spooked by the commotion began to run. Eliana turned to see some of their warriors running beside the Erumpents, guiding them out of the pen and into the free savannah night. Suddenly a force hit her from the side and it caused the air in her lungs to cease. Gasping for air, Eliana looked up at the guard once more, feeling around for her wand that had escaped her hand. span style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: bold; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"br style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box;" /span/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""You'll pay for this!" He shouted and jumped her, anchoring his hands around her throat, clenching tight as Eliana's body quickly went into panic mode. Her legs thrashed about as her hand immediately felt around her to retrieve her wand. The space around the man's face was slowly fading to black but Eliana forced herself to move. Her dashing hands landed on the missing wand and she immediately grabbed it. The man's grip tightened ever so slightly and the darkness started to bleed faster into the image of his face. Eliana could feel her outstretched arm start to grow weak. Inside her head, she could hear herself screaming STUPEFY! STUPEFY!, but her opened mouth couldn't replicate the noise. Just before she lost consciousness, something large rammed the man off of her and the air returned to her lungs. It filled every bit of her chest with one big glorious breath. Eliana gasped and coughed as she quickly got to her feet, her arm limply outstretched pointing her wand at the thing that had rescued her. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Her vision began to firmly settle and as the double images cleared she could see Newt straddling the guard, his one hand clutching tight the man's shirt bringing him closer into his launching fist. Eliana could hear the fist on bone contact as he packed one punch after another across the man's face. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"She watched for longer than she knew she should. The image of Newt coming to her rescue and fighting for her, was suddenly very appealing. Between the contact they had had earlier and the image of Newt, vest open and undone, shirt sleeves rolled to expose his unexpectedly bulging forearms and his hair in complete disarray, it was more than she could take at the moment. As she realised this was not the time for such fantasies, she quickly pulled Newt off the man. The guard took the momentary freedom to scatter, running into the heavy scrubs by their side. Newt allowed her to take his arm and the two stared at each other before Eliana launched at Newt's mouth, the two quickly and intensely kissed, wrapping themselves up in each other's arms. The adrenaline of this mission finally taking it's toll. Just as fast as they had collided, they parted./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Not…the…time." Eliana breathed out, but Newt didn't seem to mind the timing and brought her face back to his for another passionate indulgence. The two broke off again./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""You're right… you're… right not the time." Newt pushed her back from him and looked around, in the distance they could see the Erumpents running off with Kamau and the others running after them, zipping hexes and curses back at the opposing men. "Well…in a way, it looks like we may have succeeded."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Eliana wasn't listening. She was paying too much attention to Newt's moving lips, still swollen from their kiss./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Newt, I have to tell you. I don't care…about… going back. I just…" He place a finger to her lips and winked as he ran off towards the raging fight./p  
hr style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; box-sizing: border-box; margin: 15px auto; max-width: 20%; border-right: 0px; border-left: 0px; border-image: initial; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #e7e7e7; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-color: transparent; padding: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"The celebration outside was underway and the fire seemed to dance as fiercely as the workers at the sanctuary. The cheers and roars of victory accompanied the crackling of the large bonfire. The Erumpents had been successfully been rescued and were resting safe in their field. The fight had resulted in an overwhelming win for the sanctuary as the poachers had ended up retreating when they realised there was more wizarding tribes waiting for them on the outskirts of their camp. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Kamu sat in a chair by the fire and lit a large cigar, content with the simple spoil of the night. A worker laughed as he came over with a tankard of lager. Looking around the man leaned down to Kamu./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""Where is Mr. Scamander? He should be here enjoying himself." Kamu drew in a large drag of the cigar and as he removed it, he breathed out the smoke in a loud snort. He pointed his cigar over to the way of Newt's tent./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;""I don't think he'll go to bed unsatisfied." The worker looked over just in time to see at a distance Newt and Eliana entering the tent, trying to abstain from touching until they were properly hidden away from everyone. The two men laughed deep in their throats, knowing exactly what Newt and Eliana had planned for their celebration./p 


End file.
